


The making of

by Chibi_Bea



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics), poem - Fandom
Genre: Confrontations, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, F/M, Idiots in Love, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Bea/pseuds/Chibi_Bea
Summary: The making of Harley QuinnA poem
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 2





	The making of

Shot, shot, to the head,  
Mr. J took me to bed,

Voices more than reality,  
Crazy being, still not me,

Love, which word,  
Same thing, it's hurt,

Heart, got shot,  
Existing is odd,

Living, breathing, being,  
Frigments of the image I'm seeing,

Normal, the crazy of all,  
Liars are reason and call,

You do, you did,  
Destroying yourself with it,

Whole I was, parts are me,  
So many sides, I just can't see, 

Puddin, where are you, Melancholy, is here,   
Just never leave me, dying, no fear, 

Please, still living, everything yours,   
You know, you do, it's our course, 

No longer yours, may I just be,   
I try my best to be simply me.


End file.
